The present invention relates to a wire feed apparatus of a wire-cut electric discharge machine.
Conventional wire-cut electric discharge machines include those having a mechanical means for obtaining a remaining amount of a wire electrode (to be referred to as a wire hereinafter), those having a wire reel of a special design, and the like. These machines are all complex, high-priced, and inaccurate. A wire-cut electric discharge machine can operate for a long period of time without need of an operator. However, if the wire cannot complete the current work, operation is interrupted, resulting in damage to a work surface or loss of working time.